Ciclo Vicioso
by Odd Ellie
Summary: "Nós vamos acabar como nossos pais, assim como nossos pais acabaram antes de nós, é um ciclo vicioso, embora eu ache que de pra bagunçar um pouco as coisas antes disso acontecer se você não se importa" - future!fic - Henry/Milo
1. Chapter 1

**Ciclo Vicioso **

**1. **

Sua mãe piraria se soubesse que ele estava na cama do filho de Georgina Sparks, seu pai não ligaria, mas honestamente nenhum deles provavelmente repararia na sua ausência, ambos estavam no meio do divórcio número quatro, voltados demais para si mesmo para checarem se ele tinha ido mesmo sair com essa jovem aluna da Constance como ele tinha lhes informado previamente.

Henry Bass era inteligente como sua mãe e bom em mentir como seu pai, ou pelo menos teoricamente ele deveria ser, ele estava começando a questionar isso agora. Milo era mais velho do que ele, ele nem estaria no St Jude se não fosse por ter sido expulso no último semestre e ter acabado repetindo de ano por causa disso, os rumores da causa da expulsão eram loucos, alguns diziam que era por trafico de drogas, por ter roubado um carro, por ter batido em um professor, ou por um caso que ele teve com o professor, ou com o marido da diretora, todo mundo tinha uma teoria diferente. Quando ele apareceu na escola no inicio do ano Henry foi perguntar pra ele diretamente o que tinha rolado e Milo apenas sorriu e desconversou.

"Então agora você me contar porque você foi expulso ano passado ?" Henry disse apoiando sua cabeça contra o tórax de Milo.

"Então você só dormiu comigo pra ganhar informações ? Tsc Tsc Tsc você é um rapaz cruel"

"Olha quem fala"

"Então esse é o começo da sua carreira como espião ?"

"Quem sabe"

"Eu duvido"

"Porque ? Você não acha que eu seria bom nisso ?"

"Eu tenho confiança que você seria bom, mas eu vejo mais um futuro como presidente da companhia do papai pra você"

"Provavelmente sim, isso é meio deprimente pra falar a verdade"

"Eu sei. Nós vamos acabar como nossos pais, assim como nossos pais acabaram antes de nós, é um ciclo vicioso, embora eu ache que de pra bagunçar um pouco as coisas antes disso acontecer se você não se importa"

E Henry não se importava. Nem um pouco.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

É um mito que quando você é preso você tem direito a um telefonema, a realidade é que você tem direito a três, Milo sabia disso por experiência.

O primeiro número que ele tentou foi o de casa, e depois o do celular de sua mãe. Ele jurou que se ela atendesse que ele ia passar a comprar presentes de dia das mães pra ela, até uns cartões e assinar eles, e agir como se eles fossem parte de uma daquelas sitcons de família do Disney Channel. Mas não o telefone tocou e tocou e Georgina não atendeu. A pessoa pra quem ele usou a terceira ligação atendeu, como Milo sabia que ele o faria, porque ele se importava e era justamente por isso que Milo preferia que fosse sua mãe que fosse buscá-lo na delegacia no meio da noite, ela não tinha expectativas altas, era capaz até dela achar meio engraçado e fazer um comentário sobre como a maça não caí longe da arvore, ele não conseguia imaginar sua mãe olhando para ele com a tristeza e decepção que tio Dan tinha na sua cara ao ver ele dentro de uma sala.

.

.

.

"Obrigada por vir me buscar" Milo disse assim que eles entraram no carro.

Dan permaneceu em silêncio então Milo decidiu continuar :

"Eu sinto muito por te acordar essa hora, você tá me fazendo um favorzão"

"Porque você fez aquilo ?" Dan perguntou.

"Eu não sei, eu achei que ia ser divertido"

"Divertido ? Correr com o carro no meio da noite e depois oferecer sexo oral pra um policial para se livrar da multa não é divertido"

"Eu sei"

"Porque você faz essas coisas ? Apenas prazer ?"

"Não tem nada de apenas sobre prazer, eu tenho que fazer essa vida suportável pra mim"

Dan olhou para ele por uns dez segundos respirou fundo e disse :

"Noites como essa é que eu vejo que você é mesmo o filho da sua mãe"

"Wow essa doeu Dan"

"Isso não foi um insulto, não completamente pelo menos. Mas Milo você não pode mais fazer essas merdas, você não é mais menor de idade eu tive que ligar pro Nate pra conseguir te livrar sem nada ir pra sua ficha"

"Bem o senhor Nathaniel Archibald acabou de garantir o meu voto na próxima eleição"

"Eu estou falando sério Milo"

"E eu estou ouvindo"

E isso era verdade. Não é como se não houvesse outras pessoas que dissessem coisas desse tipo para ele, mas apenas quando era tio Dan que importava. Milo já estava bem crescido quando ele descobriu que pelos primeiros meses da sua vida ele não tinha sido criado pelos seus pais biológicos. Ele as vezes pensava que o melhor seria se ele tivesse continuado, talvez se sua mãe tivesse desaparecido e seu pai nunca tivesse sabido sobre a sua existência ele teria tido uma infância mais normal, mais feliz, talvez ele tivesse acabado menos mal-ajustado. Embora Dan não fosse tão bem ajustado assim, sim ele era um autor prestigiado, mas ele era divorciado e ainda meio obcecado pela mãe do Henry que ele namorou por alguns meses há séculos atrás, e pelo que Milo observara ele era o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que Dan tinha nesses dias o que era meio triste. Talvez tivesse sido diferente se ele estivesse estado lá, não havia nenhum propósito em ficar imaginando uma infância perfeita que ele poderia ter tido se Dan fosse seu pai mas ele não conseguia evitar as vezes.

"Posso dormir na sua casa ? Eu não acho que a minha mãe esteja em casa"

"Claro"

"O quarto das suas filhas tá vazio ?"

"Sim, as meninas estão com a Serena essa semana"

"Sabe meu pai acha que aquele dormir naquele rosa é o motivo de eu ser gay"

"Mas você só dorme naquele quarto há uns três anos, antes disse você eu tinha um quarto de hospedes pra você"

"Eu sei, o velho nunca foi muito bom em matemática"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
